


Nothing Else Matters

by SilverFountains



Series: Durincest Drabble [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Forbidden Love, Love Song, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the drabble challenge :<br/>Thorin x Fili; incorporating my favourite song, both being musicians</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/gifts).



He listens to the song with pride in his heart. His nephew. A rock star. A celebrity. Admired by the world. 

Once he taught the blond icon who rocks out across the television screen how to play the guitar in this very room. Now they are worlds apart.

Fangirls and boys throwing themselves at his feet. 

But he knows that these words are for him. Of a love that can never be anywhere but in their hearts. 

 

_ So close no matter how far _

_ Couldn’t be much more from the heart _

_ Forever trust in who we are _

_ And nothing else matters _


End file.
